¿Él en realidad es ella?
by Hipster Kyouko
Summary: Un nuevo estudiante es transferido a la secundaria de Mitakihara. Sayaka ha quedado perdidamente enamorada de él pero, ¿que pasara cuando se entere que el principie azul que tanto soñó, en realidad es una tímida princesa? Yuri. Sayaka x Kyoko y tal vez mención del Homura x Madoka. AU OoC
1. Prólogo

_Hola aquí molestando nuevamente con otro fic de Madoka Magica, este anime tan excepcional y mi favorito, espero entusiasta en estreno de las películas, por lo mientras disfruten este fic!_

_Sólo diré que esta idea se me ocurrió al ver un rule 63 de Kyoko xD _

_**Disclaimer:** Maho Shojo Madoka Magica (c) no me pertenece... aún_

_**Advertencias: **[Ya saben, la misma de siempre] Yuri, AU y OoC  
_

* * *

**Prólogo**

_**Devolviendo un favor**_

—Etto… yo será mejor que me vaya— exclamó nerviosa la pelirroja quien dicho esto se escapó de aquel callejón.

Homura intercambió una mirada de confusión con Madoka, se acercó a ella y le pidió que le explicara lo ocurrido.

—Sayaka estaba cazando a un familiar y esa chica apareció dejándolo escapar. Comenzaron a discutir, luego a pelear y después llegaste tú— relató la pelirosa confundida

Homura extrañada ayudó a Madoka a levantarse y cargo a la noqueada peliazul en sus hombros dispuesta a llevarlas a casa.

—Lamento mucho esto Madoka—se disculpó mientras caminaban— No volverá a ocurrir— aseguró

— ¿Sabes Homura-chan? En fondo no se veía tan mala. —

Primero se va, ¿y ahora esto? Definitivamente algo andaba mal, Kyoko no se había comportado así desde… no, nunca, en ninguno de los viajes de la ojipúrpura la pelirroja había tenido un comportamiento tan extraño.

Aun lo recordaba; Homura le hablaba pero la mente pelirroja seguía en la batalla que tuvo lugar momentos antes, en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa tonta y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas con un ligero rojo.

—Tal vez es sólo una pequeña irregularidad— pensó la azabache

Después de dejar a las dos chicas en sus respectivas casas, caminó tranquila por las calles tenía la tarde libre, pues como todos hasta ella necesita un descanso.

—Mañana iré a hablar con Kyoko, a lo mejor ella me explica que le pasa—

* * *

Al día siguiente se dirigió al centro de videojuegos, donde la encontró donde siempre.

— ¡Hola! Este, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas? — exclamó Kyoko a modo de saludo sin despegar la vista del juego

—Akemi Homura— bufó con molestia

—Sakura Kyoko, un placer— rió— ¿Quieres? — dijo estirándole la caja de pocky una vez terminado el juego

—Eh… no gracias— dijo haciendo la caja de pocky a un lado—En realidad quería hablarte de la chica con la que estabas peleando ayer…—

Kyoko reacciono instintivamente inundando a la viajera del tiempo de preguntas.

— ¿Sayaka? ¿Está bien? ¿Está molesta? ¡Oh dile que ni fue mi intención! —

—Si ella está bien— contestó Homura extrañada por la actitud de Kyoko— Supongo que lo habrás notado ella tiene un poder de regeneración asombroso—

—Ah que alivio— suspiró la pelirroja—Pero supongo que ahora ella me odia — musitó decepcionada

— ¿Y qué si te odia o no? Es una chica muy molesta, ¿sabes? —

—Definitivamente lo tsundere le queda…— suspiró Kyoko con la cabeza en las nubes

—Espera, ¡¿te gusta? ! — preguntó Homura sorprendida— Ahh~ debí saberlo desde un principio—suspiró algo alterada

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! — contestó completamente enrojecida

—¡Sí! ¡Sí te gusta!— exclamo la azabache en un tono acusador

—Bueno sí. ¡Pero ya cállate! — reclamó Kyoko con molestia— La gente se nos queda viendo. Discutamos esto en otro lugar— susurró al ver que la pequeña discusión comenzaba a llamar la atención.

Homura asintió y ambas salieron de aquel lugar.

— ¡No puedo creer que te gusta Sayaka! — chilló Homura

—Bueno… fue lo que llaman "amor a primera vista" — contestó Kyoko avergonzada

— ¡Debo contárselo a Madoka!— exclamó Homura con cierta emoción, recibiendo como respuesta el ataque de una afilada lanza que apenas pudo esquivare

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! — rugió Kyoko molesta

—Vale, vale —cedió Homura levantándose— ¡Pero que agresiva eres! —

—De todos modos ella me odia— suspiró Kyoko derrotada

— ¡Oh vamos no te odia! — exclamó la ojipúrpura entusiasmada— Bueno si te odia… pero no mucho… creo

—No eres de mucha ayuda— contestó Kyoko un poco dramática

Homura se quedó pensando un rato, le debía algunos favores a Kyoko de líneas del tiempo pasadas y pensaba que ayudarla a conquista a Sayaka era buena forma de pagarlos.

—Bueno, entonces yo te ayudaré a que se enamore de tí— dijo Homura entusiasmada— O por lo menos que no quiera matarte cada vez que te vea—

— ¿De verdad, harías eso por mí? —preguntó Kyoko emocionada

— ¡Claro! Escucha este es el plan—dicho esto se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrar

— ¡¿Estás loca? — preguntó Kyoko enrojecida

—Creo que puede funcionar— dijo Homura encogiéndose de hombros…

* * *

_¿Cuál será el alocado plan de Homura? ¿Kyoko podrá robar el corazón de su anhelada Sayaka? ¿Por qué me hago estas preguntas si el fic es mío y yo ya sé lo que pasa? Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo _

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Sakura Kyouya, un placer conocerte

_Holo, jkdsdfkfjcfk. Ok, ok sé lo que están pensando; "los unicornios son hermosos", bueno no, no sé lo que están pensando. Pero sí, me tarde bastaaaaante en darle update a este fanfic. Y debo admitir que no es el único, literalmente volví de las cenizas. Y es que últimamente no estuve del todo bien, inclusive pensaba que simplemente había perdido la habilidad de escribir. Y créanme que es una tortura revisar el correo y darte cuenta que alguien te sigue o te dejo un review, cuando no has actualizado en mucho tiempo. Aunque afortunadamente he estado mejor y la inspiración volvió a mí. La verdad es que este escrito ya lo tenía listo, pero pues por alguna razón no lo había subido, creo que en su momento no me pareció bueno. En fin, uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo fue terminar todos mis fanfics así que, como bien dicen más vale tarde que nunca._

* * *

**Capítulo I **

**_"Sakura Kyouya, un placer conocerte"_**

La clases habían comenzado, Saotome-sensei sermoneaba a todos con que la edad de una mujer no tiene nada que ver con la capacidad de amar y casarse, hasta que interrumpió su dialogo.

—Hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno, sean amables con él—

—_Déjà vu_ — dijo Madoka estremeciéndose en su asiento

En el salón se adentro un chico que dejo a todos con la boca abierta, alto y esbelto, de rasgos un poco, ¿femeninos? Sí femeninos, con una vaga sonrisa y nos penetrantes ojos rojizos.

—Sakura Kyouya— dijo sin interés— Espero llevarme bien con todos—

Todos lo miraban embobados, era de costumbre que la clase se impresionara con un estudiante nuevo.

— Sakura-kun puedes sentarte a lado de Akemi-san— dijo la maestra un poco nerviosa

—Gracias— dijo mientras introducía las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigía a su asiento, seguido por la mirada de todos.

La clase avanzo sin problemas, todos miraban al pelirrojo quien hábilmente tomaba sus respectivos apuntes, el timbre sonó y todos se acercaron al chico curiosos de conocerlo.

— ¿Sakura-kun, en qué escuela ibas? — preguntaron unas chicas

—Este…— el chico comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

—A una escuela de Tokio— interrumpió Homura, quien estaba a su lado —Kyouya y yo somos primos—dijo guiñándole un ojo

—Sí, sí eso— confirmó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa llevando los brazos detrás de la cabeza para recargarse en ellos.

—Wow, eso es genial— comentaron todos

— ¿Estabas en algún club? ¿Te gustan los deportes? — preguntó algún chico

—Eh…— antes de que pudiera contestar fue invadido con mil preguntas más.

—El nuevo parece muy atractivo—comentó vagamente Madoka, quien observaba curiosa la escena desde su lugar

—No lo creo— comentó Sayaka con cierto recelo

—Ni siquiera lo has visto, estabas dormida cuando llegó— la reprendió la pelirosa

—Bueno sí, pero apuesto que es otro presumido, igual que Homura— bufó la ojiazul

—Bueno, Homura-chan dijo que él y ella eran primos—

— ¿Lo vez? De seguro viene de familia—

Madoka sólo se limitó a dar un suspiro, Sayaka era bastante prejuiciosa y no le agradaba mucho hacer nuevos amigos.

—Bien— dijo Madoka finalmente— será mejor irnos

—Vale— dijo Sayaka levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida pasando de largo la multitud que rodeaba al nuevo

Homura notó que Sayaka se retiraba del salón y de inmediato comenzó a hacerle señas al pelirrojo, quien intentó salir de la multitud.

—Eh lo siento chicos tengo que…— dijo Kyouya abriéndose paso con dificultad—salir— exclamó saliendo a toda prisa seguido de Homura.

* * *

— ¿Entonces hay un nuevo en la clase? — preguntó Mami que se encontraba en la azotea, almorzando con sus aprendices como era de costumbre

—Sí— contestaron las menores al unísono

La rubia iba a preguntarles algo más pero entonces una voz la interrumpió por detrás.

— ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? —

Las tres chicas, se voltearon lentamente para toparse con Homura y con aquel pelirrojo que les miraba sonriente.

Sayaka quedó encantada con lo que vio; aquella hermosa sonrisa, esos penetrantes ojos rubí y ese rostro tan delineado y fino.

—Ahh~ ¡Claro que puedes! — exclamó la peliazul empujando a su mejor amiga y a su senpai

— ¡Oye! — reclamaron la rubia y Madoka

— ¿Eh? ¿Segura que está bien? — preguntó el chico confundido al ver a Madoka y a la mayor molestas

—Sí, sí claro— dijo Sayaka anonada

—Gracias—contestó sentándose a su lado

Ambos se miraron sonrientes uno al otro por un momento inconscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Ajám—interrumpió Mami fingiendo una tos

—Ah~ oh, lo siento— se disculpó el pelirrojo levantándose — Sakura Kyouya—dijo con una leve reverencia.

—Kaname Madoka— dijo la pequeña sonriente

—Tomoe Mami—continuó la rubia con una reverencia

—Miki Sayaka— tartamudeo sonrojada

—Un placer Sayaka-chan— dijo Kyouya con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso en ella.

—Ah~, un placer igualmente Kyouya—contestó completamente avergonzada.

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí lo dejaré. Corto, ¿no? Pero sé que es mejor que nada, espero no volver a abandonarlo y actualizar pronto. Pero algo que sí aseguro es que me verán por acá en San Valentín._

_Saludos y muchas gracias a los reviews. En el próximo capítulo espero agradecer personalmente._


End file.
